Kirby's Story
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Just a backstory for Kirby who is no way dead. FemSlash Pre-Scream 4 but goes up to the end.
1. Messed up life

Kris Reed and Dave Kessler drove up to their house; the first thing they saw was an ambulance, then cops, then the crime scene tape. Now most parents would be freaked out, not Kris. Having dealt with Kirby since nine months before her birth she was use to this, her daughter and some of her friends made horrible choices and thought it was be funny to make their own horror movies, not tell the neighbours so when they saw someone hanging half out a window with fake blood covering them and dripping they thought it was real, given the town's history and would call the cops. Kris saw one officer and was ready to apologise when a stretcher wheeling Kirby was being pushed passed, the white sheet that was up to her daughters neck was covered in blood and spreading.

"Kirby this is enough, not wasting their time and get up." She saw someone else with a stretcher, which had a body bag. "Kirby congratulations you fooled the whole city not stop this." She moved to grabbed her daughter and was grabbed by her second husband.

"Sweetie she's not pretending." While his wife was yelling at her daughter he was talking to the police who told him that they know who Ghostface was and Kirby and her friends were attacked in the house. "She's not dead, she's still alive, they don't want us in the ambulance with her but we can follow right behind." Dave was glad Sarah was away and safe.

**One Year Earlier**

Kirby was sitting on the fountain with Trevor. This year was due to suck, like the others after all that's what the point of high school.

"Did your dad really kill a Preist?" Trevor had to ask.

"No he didn't, he just left." Kirby didn't really know how everyone knew her dad was gone, since he left three days ago but it seemed like no one knew she was in jail even if only for a few hours.

_Kirby watched her Dad fill his car with his things then drive away. She went out the backdoor, not being able to sand the sound of her mom crying anymore. She took a bottle of vodka out of the liquor cabinet and started walking. Before she knew it she was at the playground third fourths into the bottle and just mad, and sad and kinda sick. She found a no parking sign pole that fell and picked it up. She downed the rest of the vodka before she swing the pole at the plastic play structure that was built after she was too big to play on it. She smashed it over and over, the yellow monkey on the side couldn't be called anything short of a blob. _

_Maybe it was the vodka but she didn't even see the cops pull up until after she heard the Sheriff trying to talk to her. She swung the pole as she turned to look at where the voice was and just missed him. _

"_Kirby, what is wrong with you?" It was small town, everyone knew everyone and their uncle. At that point the blonde simply threw up on the Sheriff and he just took the pole away from her and gently forced her into his car. _

_Kirby doesn't remember if they talked or what she kind of blackout but she does remember being in that holding cell next to some tranny and her mom picking her up looking very pissed. _

_She knew no charges were being pressed but she was going to have to one, see a therapist and two pay for the damages she caused. _

"That sucks." Trevor pulled her in for a hug but Kirby just shrugged him off. She didn't need more people going 'Oh poor Kirby.'

"Vodka is good, we should have that next time." She pointed out before Robbie and Jill sat down with them.

"If it isn't our own jailbird." Robbie smiled at her before he turned on his camera. "This site only a one on one interview with Kirby Reed, tell us Kirby, why does your Dad hate Jesus?"

Kirby groaned before getting up and leaving Jill tried to grab her arm and get her to stay but she walked right back her, just as she was almost hit by a SUV. She didn't care, she went right to her locker and saw it was trashed, again. High school sucked.

...

Kirby was sitting outside a classroom after getting kicked out for using her phone. She was pretty hung over and tried to get her mom to let her sleep in but no, because Kris Reed needed her perfect family to seem perfect even when the whole town knew they weren't.

"Oh look Dykerella got kicked of class, tried to eat out an intern?" Kirby knew that voice, she had a love hate relationship with that voice, she loved it, Sarah Williams hated her, she and her friends were the three most people who enjoyed ruining Kirby's life. If Dyke was on her locker, it was those three.

"Yup, you got it." She didn't bother to even look up. Her friends always said she had this awe struck look on her face whenever she was around Sarah and if it was true she didn't want Sarah to see it.

"Heard about your dad, that sucks." Sarah passed by without even looking back at Kirby, she couldn't used the news about her dad as more reason to make fun of her but she didn't, she knew what it was like to be stuck with one parent.

Kirby turned up her iPhone and played the same song over and over. Then she just played the same line over and over.

"'Cuase you're so hypnotizing you got me laughing while I sing, you got me smiling in my sleep." That night not even three days after her father left she heard her mom make a date with some guy.

"What if Dad comes home? You can't just fuck someone else, you're still married!" Desperation in her voice, like many from kids who lost a parent whether voluntary or not.

"Kirby he is not coming back, he wanted out of this family and he got it." She refused to acknowledge the 'fucking' comment.

"You drove him out, you wanted a picture fucking perfect family! You can never have it! He wasn't perfect, I'm not perfect no one fucking is!" Kirby never once swore in front of her mom before now that seemed like it was all she did. She was more surprised then pained when she felt her mother's hand against her cheek.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again." Kirby didn't bother to stick around after that. She left went straight to Jill's a house that when; absent her father was; more welcoming then her own home.

She didn't remember when the tears started to blur her vision she only remembered banging desperately on Jill's front door.

...

Eight months later Kirby was arrested almost every week for causing damages while intoxicated, Kris didn't think to lock up her liquor cabinet. is forced to clean the house for dinner with Dave and his daughter whoever she is. She hoped her dad would be home every night and watched the phone waiting for him to call.

"Kirby get ready They will be here soon." Kris looked at her daughter with a hint of disgust at her outfit, some PETA shirt and jeans with more holes then material.

"I am ready, or are you looking for your other daughter?" She was getting tired of hearing about Dave's great daughter.

"Change your clothes now or leave." It was always like this with Kris she made it seem like you had two choices but really you had one.

"Fine I'll leave." Kirby was two steps away when her mother grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

"You will shower, put your lovely long hair up and dress in." She paused going through her daughter's clothes coming up with clothes they bought for church, not that Kirby went. "And wear this, any alterations and I swear you will wish you were sent to jail." Kirby bit her tongue and went in her bathroom making sure to blast the few metals songs on her iPod. She had every genre on it.

It was that night that Kirby found out Sarah could be her new step sister. She made sure her drinks were more than spiked and was flat out drunk before the night was over. When they left her mom flipped out at her, put a lock on the liquor cabinet, and took her phone.

...

Over the next few months her mom and Dave got more serious and next thing she knows she's forced to have a 'movie' night with Sarah. She didn't really care, after all who talks throughout a whole movie.

"Kirby for god sake don't put on one of those disgusting horror movies, but on a nice romantic comedy or something." Kris advised her daughter before leaving with Dave, Sarah was driving herself over, unlike Kirby she could drive.

She opened up a bottle having broken the lock the day after her mother put it on. She didn't need AA no not at all.

After an hour she was half way into Stab 7 when she heard something down the hall. She paused the movie knowing that it was more than likely Sarah, but Kirby always locked her front door, always.

"Sarah?" Kirby called out walking down the hall funny enough the dumbass blond in the movie was doing the same. She saw the front door wide open. She shut the door and ran down to the basement where her mother had a panic room convinced once Kirby was ten that she would be a target for sexual predators and robbers, of course if her husband was home more than three weeks a month she might feel safer.

She locker herself in the small room and saw the camera that apparently her mother had hidden throughout the house. She didn't see Sarah anywhere.

She unlocked her cell and called Jill, but got her voicemail.

"Stop fucking Trevor and come help me someone is in my house and trying to kill me!" She sent the text not bothering with the voice mail and got a response.

"**Called the cops, I aint letting you die on me." **Kirby didn't know why she didn't call the cops herself first...

Kirby's phone went off again it was a text from her mother. "**Sarah is at the backdoor, let her in now." ** So maybe someone wasn`t in the house trying to kill her but she didn't trust the cameras.

Once the cops did come and let Sarah in the house, they wrote up a ticket for Kirby for calling in a false alarm while intoxicated. Then said they would be calling Kris with the number to a program that they highly recommend Kirby take part in.

Sarah on the other hand was laughing, clearly Kirby forgot to lock the door or even shut it fully and therefore the door blew open.

"I thought you were like, this badass I can survive any horror movie ever made, kinda chick." This was one reason why Kirby was made fun nonstop at school, by other people aside from Sarah and her friends.

"I am, but add some vodka and my brain doesn't work." Kirby knew this, everyone who knew Kirby knew this, the whole town knew this.

"Where were you hiding anyways?" Sarah had changed Stab 7 to Office Space.

"In the panic room, it's like half the size of the basement, its called a panic _room _but its like 5 different rooms." Her mom expected to be there for awhile, plus it was also a bomb shelter.

"There's a panic room?" Sarah thought Kris was anal but come on.

"Yup." Kirby ran upstairs real quick to grab a blanket off her bed and curled up on the couch, half way through the movie Sarah was on the couch trying to get some of the blanket too.

When Dave and Kris came home they noticed the girls fast asleep, Sarah was leaning on Kirby, who had her arm around her.

"See they bonded." Dave grinned as he turned off the tv, took the bottle away from Kirby, then turned off the lights before heading upstairs with Kris.

...

Kris and Dave were getting married in ten minutes. Sarah was adding the finishing details to herself before she went in the bathroom to check on Kirby and see if she needed a hand. Instead she found Kirby with a pair of scissors cutting off all her hair.

"What did you do." Kirby had a deranged look on her face and snuck of booze, that`s surprising.

"Lets see how perfect this wedding is now." Sarah took all the sharp objects, put them up high which wasn`t hard since Kirby was short, then ran to her dad.

A few minuets later Dave came in with a blonde wig. He didn't look real happy.

"Kirby, I know that you were never looking forward to this day, and I know I'm not your dad. I am not trying to replace your Dad. But I really care about you and your mom. I know it will mean a lot to her if her daughter, are you drunk?" Dave only just caught a wiff of her. "Just wear the wig, I'll buy you your own car if this day goes without a hitch." He didn't know what to do with Kirby, he thought Kris was over exaggerating the whole time when she mentioned how bad Kirby was lately.

The ceremony went off without a hitch mostly thanks to Sarah who kept Kirby in line with jabs and nudges. During the pictures Kirby had a few 'I'm so drunk faces' but aside from that they were nice.

The honeymoon was right after and the girls were expected to finish up moving Dave and Sarah in themselves.

"Okay so, Kris said that this is room is going to be mine." Sarah said outside a closed door that she never saw it opened before.

"No, no way that's my Dad's office." Kirby refused to think her Dad wasn't coming back and he was going to pissed when he found out that Kris got married again, but since her parents weren't divorced then she wasn't really married to Dave.

"Kirby you are acting like a three year old. I don't care if you don't help but unless you want to sleep on the couch and hand over your room then shut up." Sarah opened the door and started emptying it, but as soon as she reached the mid point to the door Kirby was grabbing the stuff out of her hands and putting it back, before they knew it they were falling towards the ground grabbing each other's clothes, scratching and hitting each other.

"You fucking bitch what are you doing, you're insane." Sarah screamed trying to get Kirby off her.

They fought like this for a few more minutes until Sarah was straddling Kirby pinning her down by her shoulders. She brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry okay, it sucks that your dad just left, but I really don't think he's coming back." She felt Kirby's pain she really did. Then for some reason she leaned in even more. "I'm so sorry for you. It really sucks." And with that Sarah's lips met Kirby's, then Kirby pushed Sarah off her and straddeled her.

"I like being on top." Kirby laughed before she kissed Sarah back making sure to make it deep.

Sarah pushed Kirby back once she broke the kiss for air. "Now empty this room and help me change it to my room, bitch." She had to make sure the young less popular girl knew who was in charge of course. Kirby just laughed and grabbed some boxes.


	2. To be Sober or not to be

Sarah pulled up to the house and saw all the lights off. The door was wide open, not unusual on a Saturday night but Kirby didn't go too heavy on booze on school nights.

She walked in and saw the table that held a vase and flower was broke, the flowers trampled and covered in red stuff.

"Kirby!" Sarah went through the hall surprised at the stuff on the walls and floor. "Kirby where did you get the red wine..." She trailed off looking at a 'Passed out' Trevor on the floor. "Real nice." She kicked Trevor in the side and he didn't flinch, she turned him over and saw the red stuff all over his chest. "Okay ew blood, oh fuck its blood!" Sarah opened her phone and dialed 91 just incase. "Kirby where the fuck are you!" She passed by the liquor cabinet, it was full and untouched. Never a good sign.

She ran upstairs, her bedroom door was wide open and Jill was half out the window, blood spilling from her mouth. At that point Sarah called the Sheriff department and they were on the way needing no directions or a address.

Sarah just pulled Jill in when she heard a scream. She ran to Kirby's room just in time to see some guy in a ghostface costume stab her five time, blood spewing out after each blow. Sarah was froze in her spot. The guy in the costume ran out the window dropping the knife. Sarah ran to Kirby freaking out.

"Oh my God Kirby C'mon don't die. I mean you're not dying, you're okay, open your eyes, Kirby come on." Sarah was freaking out. She didn't know what to tell her dad and Kris when they came home. Just when Sarah was crying holding Kirby and trying to say something that she didn't understand when Robbie came from out of hiding and said cut.

Kirby started laughing and Sarah dropped her causing Kirby to slam her head on the hardwood floor.

"Oh my God Sarah you should've seen yourself, you looked so scared. Robbie show her the video." Kirby was holding her sides she was laughing so hard. Jill and Trevor at this point walked into the room where Jill handed the knife to Kirby who was laughing while saying I'm gonna pee. Kirby calmed down after a few minuets and a trip to the bathroom. She took the knife and shoved it into her body where more blood gushed out. She touched the knife with her hand and the fake blade retracted into the handle.

"Fake knife." she tossed the bloody knife on her bed and starting taking off her shirt when Charlie climbed back in through her window.

"Perfect timing." Kirby smirked pulling off her bloody shirt to show a tank top covered in blood packets, well Kirby's home made fake blood in thin Ziploc bags.

"Clean the house." Sarah looked beyond pissed and stormed out.

"Someone ain't getting any tonight." Charlie spoke up causing everyone to look at him and Jill to say.

"Kirby isn't a slut, god she's not Oliva." Everyone laughed until they noticed Oliva wasn't in the room.

"Shit she's still locked in the shed." Kirby said while running to said shed where they locked Oliva in for the grad finale where Charlie without his costume on where rant about framing her.

Jill and Charlie gave each other a look before Robbie joked about how leaving Kirby alone with Oliva will answer the question on how easy lesbians can catch crabs.

...

That night after finding a cleaning service that was coming in the morning and replacing the fake broke vase with the real one the gang were playing their favorite game. Trivial Pursuits shots and since the only version Kirby owned was the Horror Movie edition so she was very drunk, Oliva kept cheating off her and Charlie so she was loaded and Charlie was thinking about what he would jack off to later.

"Okay Kirby, the name of the baby of the remake of The Hills Have Eyes." Jill asked the question reading it from the card. Kirby took the shot before answering Kathryn. Oliva whispered something the the blonde's ear.

"Olivia, name the killer in Psycho." Trevor read off the card. Kirby whispered something in Olivia's ear before the 'slut' answered.

"The motel guy as his mother." She took the shot. Kirby took the card for Charlie.

"Ooohhhh a hard one. Name the random actress' in stab seven that died, TV show." of course she was making this up.

"Kristen Bell or Anna Paquin?" Charlie couldn't remember who died. Damn alcohol and Olivia and Kirby was sitting really close...

"Can't say." Olivia answered taking the card from Kirby.

"Then True Blood or Veronica Mars or Heroes since Kristen Bell was in that for a few seasons."

"Wrong!" Olivia yelled before leaning fully on Kirby who fell back on the floor.

Charlie looked pissed but the went away when Kirby's hand found Olivia's ass.

"More shots!" Olivia yelled grabbing two shots from the board game and handing one to Kirby before doing her own.

"Cheaters." Charlie bitched. Olivia being a dumbass or perhaps drunk spilled her shot and Kirby's over her.

"Poo, can I borrow a shirt?" She looked at Kirby sweetly and drunkenly.

"I don't have any clean..." Kirby looked sad at the thought of not having Olivia in her shirt. "Sarah does!"

"Yay for Sarah!" The two dunks laughed before stumbling upstairs before a loud thud was heard. Kirby was passed out on the landing with her shirt half off for some reason and Olivia was just in a very tight bra and very skimpy underwear.

"Why were they undressing...?" Jill knew what those two got when drunk but she didn't think they would have sex.

"HOLY SHIT THEY WERE GONNA BANG!" Robbie sounded very happy. The others just looked at him. Trevor carefully picked up Kirby very aware that Jill was watching his hands. He stepped over Olivia and felt Kirby stir. He carefully laid her in her bed moving the fake knife and blood to her desk, he did the same with Olivia figuring Sarah would be pissed if she found a drunk passed out in her bed.

"They have to be on their side so they don't choke on their puke." Jill called from the door and Trevor told her to do it himself. Jill did and in the spur of the moment fully undressed the girls, messing up their hair and tossing the clothes are the room.

"Whoever tells them they didn't have sex gets stab by me." She announced once again downstairs.

...

Kirby woke up and quickly ran to the bathroom where she puked brushed her teeth then puked again. It was then she noticed she was naked...not unusual she was known to streak while drunk. She went back to her room and noticed Olivia was also in her bed. Ignoring her, she put on a pair of shorts and a tank and went back to bed it was too bright out to be awake.

Half a hour later Olivia woke up and felt a arm around her. She looked over and saw Kirby sort of spooning her. Not unusual, Kirby was a sleep cuddler. She then noticed she was naked.

"Kirby!" She yelled at the younger girl who shot up looking around.

"What!" The blonde yelled back.

"Look!" Olivia gestured to herself without realizing that she just told Kirby to look at her naked self.

"Why are we yelling!" Kirby thought it was fun but with a hangover nope not fun.

"You don't normally whisper when you wake up naked in someone else's bed and don't know what happened." Olivia knew she was brighter then Kirby, non movie wise.

"Well I woke naked too but I didn't start yelling, no I just threw up and put on some clothes then went back to bed."

"...Why didn't you wake me?" Olivia was getting pretty mad at Kirby.

"You looked so cute, I didn't wanna see well this face." Kirby gestured to the look she was getting now.

"I thought all your clothes were dirty." Olivia looked at the outfit.

"These are pjs. I do have some clean stuff, like boxers and socks." Kirby turned her back to Olivia. "Just be quiet I'm still hangover."

Olivia grabbed one of the sheets to cover herself and tried to get some clothes when the door swung open.

"Kirby keep it down some people are sleeping." She noticed Olivia. "Wow you really will fuck anyone." Sarah turned back Kirby. "You still didn't clean the house!" She left the room and Olivia figured it wasn't the best time to ask for some clothes.

"You must love living with her." Olivia rolled her eyes, she hated Sarah and her mindless drones.

"Its not that bad, I mean it could be worse." Kirby knew it could be, after all she did know her since she was like 2.

"How are you taking everything? I mean you seemed like a basketcase awhile ago."

"I was promised a car if I didn't start stuff so..." She shrugged before lying back down in bed. "Too bad we don't remember doing it."

"We're not doing it again Kirb, you're lucky you got it the first time." Olivia finished dressing and noticed a red blinking light. she moved to the bookcase and shifting some movies around, like Kirby would have books, and saw a camcorder. Robbie's to be precise.

"Robbie filmed us." She was kind of surprised, she figured he was gay, after all she heard he enjoyed gym way too much, mostly the after stuff more then the class.

"Cool let's watch it." Kirby was still not in the state to move, maybe if the evil sunlight would disappear she wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm not Jill." Olivia was a slut not a wanna be fame whore.

"Come on please? No one watches their own sex tape alone. That's just said." Kirby pouted glancing at Olivia who sighed at the pout and passed her the camera sitting on the bed.

"Fine but only once and you stop pouting." Kirby grinned and bounced, she had the oddest energy at times when hung over then again she was just plain odd for the most part.

They watched the video and didn't see them stumble into the room but be carried in, not naked, only half, but they remember starting to strip. Then they saw Jill strip them.

"Oh my God, Jill raped us." Olivia looked at the blonde.

"No Kirby, that wasn't rape, that was violation at best." She rolled her eyes taking the camera with her as she left. "Kirby, sweetie, I mean this you need whatever brain cells you have left so how about you lay off the drinking and drugs?" Olivia called after her.

...

Sarah watched Kirby from the doorway of her room. She was huddle in the corner of her room rocking back and forth with Nightmare on Elm's Street was playing on the tv.

"Won't fall asleep, won't fall asleep, can't sleep, can't sleep. He'll win, he can't win, can't sleep." Kirby was muttering as she rocked and looked around the room franticly.

"Kirb, you okay?" She didn't bother to turn off the tv which might've helped. "Why can't you sleep? I mean it is like five in the evening but still."

"He's gonna kill me if I sleep. Charlie got knives, Jill got a gun. Everyone's gonna die. Can't sleep, sleep is weak and that's when he gets you. You drop your guard and BANG! Scars, death, blood. No sleep." She was clearly freaking out, Go Ask Alice style.

"Uh huh...Dad!" She screamed the last part as she tried to get closer to the younger girl.

Dave ran up the stairs because in that town when your kid screams you run because they might be getting attacked.

"What's going on? Kirby what's wrong." He knew from Kris' warning before that anything and everything can happen with Kirby.

"Can't sleep, gonna kill me." She kept saying that over and over and mentioned people's name like how Olivia needed to leave her house.

Dave looked at her eyes and saw her pupils were basically the size of her whole eye. "Okay, this isn't good." He knew she had to go to the hospital she was on something. He moved to go and pick her up only to have her freak out more.

"Dad, I'll just stay with her until she calms down. I know what to do, this has happened to Emily a few times, we go to a club some ass slips her something it wears off." Dave nodded not wanting to hear more stories of when his daughter went club hoping.

"Kirb, Kirby look at me, no one is trying to kill you. No one will kill you if you fall asleep." Sarah whispered and gently moved towards the girl and actually had Kirby bury herself in her. "It's okay, I got you, you're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you." She ran her hands through the soft short blonde hair. She didn't know why she was always a bitch to Kirby, her life was messed enough without her adding to it. She tried telling her friends to lay off, by order of her Dad but that didn't work, after all other people did it besides her and her friends. It wasn't hard, people thought she was gay since she refused to wear a dress at the elementary graduation.

Sarah took the remote and changed it from a horrible movie that wasn't helping with the whole, if I sleep I'm gonna die thing, to the Simpson's not getting that it was parodying Nightmare on Elm's street.

She spent eight hours holding Kirby trying to calm her down and finally got her to the bed.

"That was fucked..." Kirby smiled still curled up with Sarah.

"Yeah it was, what happened what were you on?"

"No idea, I mean Charlie and Robbie were over, we were watching NMOES. But we got half way before they had to take off and Charlie left a Mike's hard and I finished and yeah." She didn't care if she went through hell and her arms were still covered in small cuts from her nails, being wrapped in Sarah's arms was heaven.

"His drink was spiked. Why did you drink someelse's drink, you had no idea what was in it." Sarah whacked her before tilting her head down and kissing Kirby. "I was worried about you." Kirby pouted when Sarah broke the kiss.

"Yeah? Well you would've freaked out this morning when I woke up with Olivia." Kirby didn't know why she brought stuff up at the wrong times.

"Why was she naked anywys? Trying to make me jealous?"

"Did it work?" Kirby was on her side, a smirk on her lips trying her best to get a Come Hither look on the go.

"Why would I be jealous of a slut like her, with you?" Sarah was really jealous, she liked knowing Kirby was hers, even if there was only like two other girl's in the town that Kirby had a chance with, they weren't anything special.

"You so were. Don't worry we didn't do anything sides' pass out on the stairs, Jill thought it would be funny to mess with us."

"Better not have, might have to punish you then." Sarah whispered pulling Kirby closer and showing her just why she dreamt about her almost every night since seventh grade.


	3. F'ed up sex games

For once Kris and Dave were both home, which was nice but Kirby and Sarah very well couldn't keep up their arrangement if their parents were home.

Sarah was in the bathroom getting ready for a date, Kirby was at Jill's as usual. Every few seconds Sarah would text a picture of herself to Kirby with the caption "This isn't for you." In an effort to make the younger girl jealous. She was even prepared to get a picture of her fucking the guy she was going out with just to remind Kirby that one, she was not gay, and two, Kirby hadn't gotten it in awhile and Sarah was something that you wanted every hour.

"Kirby who keeps texting you?" Jill asked trying to take the phone from the blonde who was annoyingly mouthing along to Friday the 13th.

"No Jill watch the movie." She rolled her eyes putting the phone between her breasts, making sure it was on silent instead of vibrate.

After a half hour Jill still had no idea who it was and tried to grab the phone only to have Kirby look at her and take a picture of the event, having snuck her phone out ten minutes before when Jill was in the bathroom.

"God Jill stop trying to get in my pants." Kirby stuck her tongue out at the brunette and sent that picture to Sarah. She could play the jealous game too.

...

Sarah was ignoring Kirby since she came back from her date; she was even making an effort to speak so loudly on the phone about her date just to get Kirby jealous.

After three hours of this Sarah just barged into Kirby's room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I've been going on about fucking this guy and you don't seem to care!" She was pissed at her, she didn't even want to fuck him and it made her sick to her stomach thinking about what she did to get a reaction out of her.

"Why would I? You made it very clearly that it's one sided and that despite the sex you do not like girls." Kirby was use to this, she did love this part of being with Sarah, which was being reminded by Sarah that they weren't together.

"I don't Dykerella. I only fuck you when I'm bored. Nothing else." Sarah moved from the doorway to the spot right next to Kirby.

"Did you fuck Jill or Olivia or whoever's hand that is?" Sarah hated that she cared.

"It was Jill and why do you care? I'm just something you use when you're bored." Kirby smirked before turning on Halloween 2 the Rob Zombie version.

"I don't. I just wanted to see who's desperate enough to let you touch them." She shrugged yet one hand was making it way up Kirby's leg.

"Well relax."

"What are you watching?" Sarah didn't get this shit Kirby seemed to never stop watching.

"Halloween 2." Kirby hated how Sarah was talking during the movie.

"I thought Mike stopped talking before his mother shot herself."

"He did."

"But he just talked when he was told his mother was dead."

"I know."

"That's not right."

"No that's so not right." Kirby rolled her eyes.

"Can we please turn this off and put on like Mean Girls?" Sarah tried to get her to watch some good movies.

"No now shut up go watch it in your own room." Kirby really hated it when people bugged her.

"Don't you want me here with you?" Sarah tried to lean into Kirby only the blonde moved away from her.

"Not really you won't shut up." Kirby really wanted to just watch the movie. She did have a fake knife in her nightstand.

"Come on sweetie you wanna fuck me right now don't you?" Kirby's eye twitched slightly at that and grabbed the knife making sure it was ready to drip blood.

She stabbed her in the stomach with the fake knife. "Now shut the fuck up and watch the movie." Of course the reference was lost to Sarah but the fact that Kirby just fake stabbed her wasn't. With that Sarah got up and left. She wasn't taking that from Kirby hell no if anyone had any power in their relationship it was her. Not that they were in a relationship.

...

Sarah was sitting on the couch in their living room when her Dad announced he and Kris were going out for dinner together and that she could find something to cook in the freezer and she better make sure there is enough for Kirby. She knew something Kirby could eat all right.

Once her father and Kris were out the door and ran upstairs to Kirby's room, again not bothering to knock and jumped onto the bed.

"Good news Dykerella." She was smiling and trying to straddle the younger girl.

"I'm trying to watch this Sarah." Kirby was trying to look away from Sarah to see the ending of Halloween.

"Wouldn't you rather we did something fun, after all dad and Kris will be gone for hours. We can play a game." She was actually kissing down Kirby's neck now, which made Kirby want to tell her she clearly was gay otherwise she wouldn't be so eager.

"Can it wait like ten minuets for this to be over?"

"No you've seen it like twenty times." Sarah stopped kissing Kirby's neck and glanced towards the wall that was covered in the masks of all the slasher villains and their weapons, she then grabbed the remote and turned it off. "Now pay attention and start begging." She went back to the younger girls neck.

"Wait, you said we can play a game." Kirby really needed to stop watching so many horror movies.

"Uh huh. If you promise to be a good girl." Sarah liked that Kirby was getting eager.

"I do."

"Okay so what game do you wanna play? Too hot?"

Kirby shook her head. "Nope." She got up pushing Sarah off her and grabbed the ghostface mask and prop knife.

"I am not letting you chase me." Sarah really thought it was really fucked up.

"Of course not, you're putting it on." She always wanted to do this since she saw Stab.

"Why would I put it on?"

"Because it's hot, think about it, the fear of knowing that there's a killer in your house and they're about to kill you." Kirby didn't know how this was hard to understand.

"So I chase you then after that I take it off and we fuck?" Sarah didn't want to do this but hey she was horny.

"Not quite. See you gotta start with the phone call, then the chase and keep the mask on when we fuck, oh and the knife you gotta threaten with the knife." The look her face was beyond giddy.

"You really are fucked up; Kris needs to make you talk to a professional or something."

"Yeah sure Sarah but you gonna do it?"

"Fine." Sarah rolled her eyes and took the mask and knife.

"Oh don't forget the voice changer." Kirby handed her the device before heading to their bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Stab 6 she's in the shower when the chase begins." She rolled her eyes before dropping her shirt that was of course inside out. (Hayden tribute)

Sarah rolled her eyes and went behind the door Kirby pointed to. She did the phone call, didn't ask a question just said. Hurry up and get this over with.

Kirby rushed out of the shower, not naked much to Sarah's disappointment but started chasing her anyways knife held high.

"Sarah stop breathing so hard Ghostface is silent unless on the phone!" Kirby couldn't believe how hard it was to get Sarah to do the simplest things.

"Shut up I'm only doing this as a favour for you."

"Stop talking!" Kirby didn't bother to go down the stairs but the rail instead and then locked herself in the closet. After all gotta stay true to the original.

Sarah taking the stairs and really out of breath couldn't find the blond having no idea what she was doing.

"Kirby! Get out or I won't touch you ever again!" She had no idea what was going on maybe she should just watching the Stab movies.

"Try the closet!"

Sarah was really getting sick of this now but she did open the door only to have coats smack her in the face and the sight of Kirby running.

"Enough! If you don't stop I will never touch you again!" This was a threat she used a lot and broke a lot.

Kirby sighed and agreed to skip to when the girl is caught on the couch. So now Kirby was being pinned down by Sarah wearing a ghostface mask and holding a fake knife to her throat. Then moved if down to cut off the bra straps, but where it was a fake Sarah just had to unhook the bra. Then cut off the panties, again not really cut.

Then she was planning on using her mouth but the mask wouldn't let her so she settled for using her freehand until Kirby moaned what sounded like the knife. Sarah was kinda creped out, Kirby wanted to be fucked by the knife. So she used the handle but no the weird fucking chick wanted the blade. Sarah took the mask off and moved back away from her.

"No no fucking way I don't care if its fake that's fucked up." Sarah could see the disappointment on Kirby's face but she didn't care she wouldn't do it.

"Fine forget the knife just put the mask on and fuck me." Kirby moved to grab the front of Sarah's shirt and pull her closer only to have the girl just out of her reach.

Sarah rolled her eyes and did it using her hand since she couldn't use her hands.

Then Kirby was pinning her down, ripping, yes actually ripping the clothes off. She always wanted to fuck ghostface now she could. She saw Sarah trying to take the mask off only to have her hand slapped away.

"Keep it on and keep the voice changer on." Kirby's moth kept going lower on Sarah and ghostface's voice kept swearing and moaning.

...

Sarah was lying on the couch the mask off and tossed on the table and Kirby half on her watching Stab 6 she could see how it should have gone. Of course ghostface doesn't fuck people he kills them so that was different but that's was it. After the closet it was a basement scene then back up to the living room to be killed on the couch with stab 5 playing in the background.

"I'm not doing that again." Sarah warned Kirby.

"'Course not, next time it's Jason."


End file.
